


Migraines

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Character(s), Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Bad Writing, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Literal Sleeping Together, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Me No Likey This Fic, Mile Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Pain, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Logic | Logan Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Roman finds Logan curled up in his room, having a migraine. He helps out the nerd.





	Migraines

Logan curled into himself further when his bedroom door slammed open, a loud voice calling his name. 

"LOGAN!" Roman kicked the door shut. "LO- why is it so dark in here?" 

Logan glared at the other man. "Shut up or leave," he hissed. 

Roman blinked, his head tilting. He gasped. "Oh! You've got another migraine?" Roman whispered. 

Logan deadpanned before pulling his blanket over his head. He just wants to sleep this off, especially since it was late, but _no_. Logan's head decided to ram itself into a wall repeatedly, nonstop, for hours. 

Roman frowned. He barely ever got headaches, but Logan gets migraines a lot. At least he knew what to do since he's helped Logan out multiple times. 

Roman went to the hall and turned off the lights and television (someone left it on), going to the kitchen to grab a water bottle and pain killers, before returning to the nerd's room and gently shutting the door. He picked up the small rubbish bin by Logan's desk and set it by the bed, in Logan's reach. He gently moved Logan, laying on the bed and adjusted Logan on him. He offered the water and pills to Logan. 

Logan winced as he sat up, taking the water and pills. He took three pills, swallowing them with the water, and laid back down on Roman. He sighed softly. 

Roman started to gently rub Logan's head, trying to soothe the throbbing pain. 

A few hours later, Logan muttered that his migraine was not as painful anymore. 

"That's good," Roman said. He was still being quiet. 

"You're been rubbing my head for three hours now."

"Oh. Do you want me to stop?" Roman's rubbing slowed down, but it didn't stop. 

"Your arm must be tired by now." 

"Not really." 

Logan hummed, not doing anything. After a few silent minutes he asked, "Why did you come in here earlier?" 

"I was going to tell you about how this chick tried to get a date with me, and then she tried to convince me I'm not aromantic." 

"You can tell me now, if you want." 

Roman nodded, running his fingers through Logan's hair now. "Right, so this chick walked up to me being life 'hey there, are you single?' and I said yes, obviously, and she asked me out on a date. She was really shy and seemed sweet but she apparently didn't want to give up even after I told her I'm aromantic. She said, 'Gimme a chance, I can change that in just a few hours.' It was kinda like an advertisement..." 

Logan listened as Roman ranted on about the girl, sipping on water as the other talked. 

"... So, in the end, she walked away all huffy." Roman finished his talk. He glanced at Logan, smirking when he saw him asleep. "Thank God you're asleep." 

Honestly, Logan really needs to sleep more. Roman didn't want to disrupt the uncommon moment the nerd actually fell asleep so he stayed in the bed, running a hand through Logan's hair and eventually sleeping too. 

Roman scoffed in the morning when Logan told him the only reason he wasn't kicked out of the room was because he was a god source of heat for the cold nights. They both ended up laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had a severe migraine before, so lucky me, I guess


End file.
